Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 2
Chapter 2 — Abduction and Ambush! Parents Kidnapped! All your neighbours, along with Prof. Cypress, are seen around your house at Mitis Town. When Jake brings you home, Cypress is relieved to see that you are fine, but personally delivers the bad news that in the very short time you are away on Route 1, your in-game parents are kidnapped! He suspects that they were abducted by an evil organization called Team Eclipse, who believes that people and Pokémon are not at harmony with each other. He mentions that Team Eclipse members are dangerous and not to be trifled with. At this point, if you remember those 2 goons in weird uniforms on the outskirts of Mitis Town when you headed onto Route 1, you should realize that they are actually Eclipse Grunts. As for why your parents became the target of Team Eclipse, Cypress claims that he has no idea what Team Eclipse wants from them, but he makes a hypothesis that it should be related to their skills as archaeologists, especially that they are familiar with Pokémon of legends in this region, named Roria. Next up he asks if your parents said anything about their work to you, then he saw your Bronze Brick necklace. At last, he warns that Mitis Town is no longer safe for you, and instructs you to find his friend in Cheshma Town: "You can't miss her house, it has a blue roof." Before parting ways, Cypress reminds you to be careful and do not go looking for trouble. He is no longer seen at Mitis Town from this point onwards. Unlike any Pokémon Professors in the core series, Cypress actually does not stay in his Lab. Anyway, there is nothing to do here for now, so heal your Pokémon by talking to you-know-who, and head south onto Route 1 again towards Cheshma Town. Cheshma Town Passing through the blue gate on Route 1, you arrive at Cheshma Town where Cypress told you to find his friend here. In fact, his friend Linda has already got the message from Cypress and is waiting for you at the town entrance. She kindly leads you straight to her house — which indeed has a blue roof. She chats with you while inside, understanding that you must be missing your parents so much, and asks if you have anything to remember them by. You show her the Bronze Brick necklace, which she has a look at, saying that it is old... and valuable... then suddenly bolts out of her house with it! What in the world? Get out of her house once you regain control of your character. Jake arrives at the scene and has witnessed Linda running into Gale Forest, as the bridge on Route 2 is blocked off due to roadworks. He immediately rushes there and blocks off the exit. Before actually heading inside, you are strongly recommended to heal your Pokémon in the Pokémon Centre first. Its red roof and the big Poké Ball sign is very obvious. As Gale Forest is apparently a dead-end, Linda is not going anywhere. Just talk to the Nurse behind the red counter and she will heal your team. A PC to the top right can also be accessed for depositing or retrieving your Pokémon — once you have a full party of 6 Pokémon, those you catch afterwards are automatically sent here for storage. The blue counter on the lower right is Poké Mart, where you stock up on medicine, Poké Balls and other supplies. Its selection is limited right now, but will be expanded as you make progress on the game. Speaking of Poké Balls, around Cheshma Town entrance where you met up with Linda, sneak through one of the narrow passages and a Poké Ball can be picked up behind the trees. A Squirtle fountain at the town centre is built in memory of a deceased Squirtle. Next to the Pokémon Centre is a café called Starbucks... no, Sawsbuck Coffee. Talk to the barista inside to receive a cup of Sawsbuck Coffee, which is a unique item for occasionally making your Pokémon accelerate when held. Outside of the café, you can see that there is an item ball hiding outside the fence, but you cannot get it now. Once you are ready, head into the forest. |- |- |- |- |- Gale Forest Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. Welcome to Gale Forest — one of the areas with the most diverse Wild Pokémon species. It is quite large and begins with a fork, but it is not too maze-like. Start with the left path. It brings you to Student Spencer and his Hoothoot. Watch out for Hoothoot's Hypnosis which, if it hits, will put your Pokémon to sleep. Defeat him and fetch the bottle of Antidote opposite to him in a red item ball. Antidote is the status condition cure for Poison. This path is a dead-end, but you can see Linda being cornered on the other side. The right path begins with a big patch of grass. Plenty of Bug-type Pokémon can be found here, but note that some of them belong to Poison or Flying as well. Caterpie and Weedle are the most common sightings here. Similar to Wurmple, they also evolve very early on, into Metapod and Kakuna at Lv. 7 respectively, then again into the Bug/Flying-type Butterfree and Bug/Poison-type Beedrill at Lv. 10. Metapod and Kakuna are also found as Wild Encounters here with reduced encounter rate, but you are recommended to catch the base forms Caterpie or Weedle instead because Wild Metapod and Kakuna actually have no offensive capabilities. The Nidoran family is also found here. Different genders of this Pokémon have vastly different movesets — in fact, Nidoran Male and Female are considered as different species rather than gender difference. Nidoran evolves into Nidorino or Nidorina at Lv. 16 depending on its gender, and once a Moon Stone is used, it triggers the second evolution into Nidoking or Nidoqueen respectively. You are not recommended to use Moon Stones on Nidorino or Nidorina too early, or else they may miss the chance to learn better attacks like or . Ledyba only shows up during daytime. It evolves into Ledian at Lv. 18 and is dual Bug/Flying-type Pokémon, similar to Butterfree. On the other hand, Spinarak and Hoothoot are overnight only. Spinarak evolves into Ariados at Lv. 22, while Hoothoot triggers evolution at Lv. 20 into Noctowl. By now you have known about some Bug/Flying-type Pokémon. If you plan on using any of them, be on the alert that they are extremely vulnerable to Rock-type attacks, so make sure to avoid Rock-type Pokémon when using them, or else they may get crushed! The rarest Pokémon here is the Electric-type Pikachu with 3% encounter rate. It is similar to how it is found in Viridian Forest, Kanto and Santalune Forest, Kalos. Be careful that its and also its Ability may paralyze your Pokémon. It evolves into Raichu through the use of Thunder Stone, but now that it learns much later at Lv. 42 as opposed to Lv. 26 in earlier core series games, it is once again better to hold off its evolution until later. This actually applies to most of the Pokémon species evolving via Evolutionary Stones. |- |- }} |- }} |- Female: }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder|Item50%=Pecha Berry}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Light Ball}} |- Bug Catcher Ricky challenges you with Metapod and Kakuna — you will have an easier time if your Pokémon has Special moves, especially Ember from Fire-type Starter Pokémon, though Ricky apparently caught Wild Metapod and Kakuna instead of evolving Caterpie and Weedle, so they can only Harden all day long. Camper Steve and Picnicker Lucy use Nidoran Male and Female respectively. When using Physical moves on them, be careful that their Ability Poison Point may activate. The grass patch next to Lucy contains TM86 Grass Knot in a yellow item ball. VS Linda Do not proceed if your Pokémon are not at least around Lv. 8. By this point, your Starter Pokémon should have no problem reaching this level, but your new Pokémon will need some training so that they help you more in the upcoming fight. Similar to Camper Jack on Route 1, Student Spencer and Camper Steve here allow rematches once you return from Route 1 or rejoin the game. Retreat to the Pokémon Centre and heal up first if necessary. Heading into the deepest part of Gale Forest, Linda is seen hiding there with nowhere to escape. It is time to confront her. Linda blames that the bridge was closed for roadworks, then suddenly reveals that she is a member of Team Eclipse! Did Cypress know that his so-called friend is actually a spy? She becomes arrogant and says that she will only return the Bronze Brick if you beat her in a Pokémon battle: "But let’s face it — you are just a fresh new trainer. There’s no way you can beat me!" Time to prove her wrong. Linda's Pokémon belong to types you have yet to encounter since you began your journey. Her Poochyena is a Dark-type Pokémon, weak to Fighting, Bug and Fairy moves, but chances are even with your newest Bug Pokémon, they probably have no access to any actual Bug-type attacks, so just attack with whatever you have. Do not let the battle drag on, or Poochyena's Howl can make its Physical Attack stronger, and you will not like its boosted Tackle. Next up is her Pancham. This Fighting-type Pokémon is not to be underestimated with! It has access to the multi-hit Arm Thrust, which makes it dangerous for Normal-type Pokémon like Zigzagoon, Bunnelby and Sentret on Route 1, so keep them away from this fight. Moreover, Pancham can use Leer to reduce your Pokémon's Physical Defense, thus making Arm Thrust more damaging! Bug-type Pokémon resist its Arm Thrust, so it is a good time to level them up for evolution with the amount of EXP Pancham gives. On the other hand, Flying-type attacks are super effective on Pancham. If you have caught Pidgey and Fletchling, it is time for them to unleash Gust and Peck respectively! |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Growl|Attack3=Foresight|Attack4=Hypnosis}} |- |- |Attack1=Harden}} |- |Attack1=Harden}} |- |- |Attack1=Leer|Attack2=Peck|Attack3=Focus Energy}} |- |- |Attack1=Growl|Attack2=Scratch|Attack3=Tail Whip|Ability = Poison Point}} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Howl|Ability = Run Away}} |- |Attack1=Leer|Attack2=Tackle|Attack3=Arm Thrust}} |- Some of you may notice that Linda's Pokémon have their levels increased. This is made in the update that turns this game from Paid to Free Access, so beginners must watch out that Linda's Pokémon will hit harder. Though if you have caught many new Pokémon and trained them sufficiently, this battle is not too difficult. Once you emerged victorious, Linda returns Bronze Brick, but not before leaving a warning that Team Eclipse will be back for it. Jake arrives and states that he wonders if Prof. Cypress knows what kind of person Linda actually is. He says that you cannot trust anyone for getting your parents back, and you will need a strong team of Pokémon to beat Team Eclipse. He suggests that you should challenge the 8 Gym Leaders in Roria to strengthen your Pokémon, and hopefully you will learn more about your parents while travelling. In the next town, which is Silvent City, there is a Gym and he recommends starting there. For now you are done with Gale Forest. Do not bother going home to interrogate on Cypress — he is long gone from the town. Heal your party when you return to Cheshma Town, then get ready to proceed onto Route 2. Before getting on the bridge, make sure that you turn right to fetch the item ball you previously cannot reach — it is a Nugget. It may seem useless, but sell it in the Poké Mart for a whopping 5000 dollars! This is going to help you a lot in buying supplies for the upcoming journey to Silvent City! 02